


I guess failing isn't always a bad thing

by starlight101



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight101/pseuds/starlight101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan was never interested in drawing actual people...until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess failing isn't always a bad thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works and first time writing smut. Be kind!
> 
> Also, I know nothing about drawing so I took some liberties trying to describe it.

The scraping of chairs and rustling of students exiting the classroom is what roused Jaehwan from his nap. He slowly raised his head off the desk while groggily rubbing his eyes with his fist trying to wake himself up. As he slipped on his own backpack and headed for the door he heard the professor call his name.

“Lee Jaehwan! Come here for a moment please.”

Jaehwan let out a heavy sigh as he made his way over to the professor, mentally going through the conversation he knew was going to occur.

“I’m sorry for dozing off again Professor Cha, it won’t happen again.” Jaehwan hoped this would be enough to appease his professor today, but the stern look Professor Cha gave him told Jaehwan that it wouldn’t. Professor Cha was one of those professors who really cared about his students, which would normally sound nice, but in Jaehwan’s case it meant that he would consistently be pestered by his professor to improve his grades. It’s not that Jaehwan was a bad student—he’s actually pretty much aced every class he’s taken so far to get his BFA while majoring in drawing—it’s just that he had no interest in drawing boring everyday things. And that’s all the Life Drawing course consisted of….drawing boring stuff. Jaehwan wanted to pursue a career in animation, not draw paintings or portraits! He tried getting interested in the course, but honestly just couldn’t so he opted for skipping or sleeping in class and “forgetting” to complete any of the assignments.

 “Jaehwan, I know you don’t like this class but I really need you to start trying! You’re almost failing this course, and if you don’t manage to pass this class by the end of the semester you’re not going to be able to graduate.”

_Shit._ Jaehwan mentally cursed himself forgetting that since he’s worked part time at the coffee shop for the last four years he never had a completely full course load. He needed to pass every single class this semester to make sure he had enough units to graduate in the next couple months. Jaehwan thought he could get by with failing one course, but now he realized that wasn’t the case at all. Professor Cha noticed the look of panic on Jaehwan’s face and patted his arm.

“Don’t worry. As long as you complete all of my future assignments and turn in the one’s you never completed you should have enough points to pass the course. You skipped every session from our anatomy block (Prof. Cha gave Jaehwan the stank face) so I’ll need you to complete those and complete them well. I’ll be making a 50% point reduction since you’re completing them late, so you’ll need to do an amazing job on these assignments in order to raise your grade.”

Jaehwan let out a huge sigh while rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. He was super grateful to Professor Cha for giving him another shot at passing, but he dreaded having to complete the drawing assignments. He wanted to draw anime characters not real life people!

The professor could sense Jaehwan’s frustration and firmly stated, “It’s this or no graduation for you Jaehwan. This is a required course for your major so you need to pass.”

Jaehwan slumped his shoulders in defeat. “I understand, teach. Thanks for giving me another shot.”

Professor Cha smiled brightly and cheerily said, “Anything for one of my students! I’ve already set up studio time with one of our part time models for you to complete your assignments. Here’s the scheduled time for your first meet up and you can coordinate with him on your own about when you’d like to meet in the future.”

Jaehwan thanked Professor Cha one more time as he walked out of the classroom looking down at the paper he was just given. _Saturday at 3:00pm. Studio A with Kim Wonsik_. Jaehwan had never heard the name before but already dreaded having to meet with the guy. He _hated_ drawing real people. It’s not that he couldn’t do it, it just never interested him.

Jaehwan slid the door open to the studio room on Saturday and once he glanced at the man standing in front of him Jaehwan almost turned right around to run away. _No way no way no way!_   Jaehwan had never heard the name Kim Wonsik before, but he most _definitely_ had seen the man before. Jaehwan had seen Wonsik many times over the past year: in the dance studio, music room, cafeteria, and worst of all…in his wet dreams. Jaehwan clearly remembers the first time he saw the man he now learned was called Wonsik. Jaehwan went to a support his friend Jin at a dance competition a year ago and had seen Wonsik give a solo performance. Wonsik had done an extremely powerful hip hop routine and Wonsik’s sweat dripped physique as he tore off his shirt at the end of his performance had been permanently embedded in Jaehwan’s mind. Since that event Jaehwan slowly found himself thinking of the hot dancer whenever he was alone at night since he had no luck in the dating field. Jaehwan never thought he would meet the guy but that didn’t stop Jaehwan from developing a crush or subconsciously thinking about him when he woke up rutting into his bedsheets. And now here he was face to face with the man he had been pinning over for the last year.

“Uhh…Lee Jaehwan?”

It took a minute for Jaehwan to process that Wonsik was speaking to him when he finally snapped out of his frozen stupor. “Uh..hi y-yeah I’m Jaehwan”, he muttered. Jaehwan slowly walked into the studio and turned to close the door behind him while taking a deep breath. Wonsik stretched out his hand and Jaehwan shook it while hoping that Wonsik wouldn’t notice how sweaty his palms were.

“Nice to meet you! I was told you needed a model for some assignments you have to complete. I only started working as a model last semester to earn some cash, so I’m only able to pose for about 2 hours max and only on weekends. I hope that will be sufficient.” Wonsik gave Jaehwan a small smile and Jaehwan had to stop himself from swooning.

“Uh yeah t-that should be fine I think”, Jaehwan mumbled softly while looking down at the ground. Jaehwan thought 2 hours was both way too long and way too short. He could stare at Wonsik for eternity if possible but he probably wouldn’t be able to do it without thinking dirty thoughts for more than 10 minutes. Jaehwan moved to sit on his stool in front of his easel and looked at his first assignment. Sketch 5 drawings of the model’s face from different angles. Jaehwan let out a sigh of relief. _Only face sketches. I should be able to do that._ He politely asked Wonsik to sit on the stool in the middle of the room and then Jaehwan began to sketch. Jaehwan never had the patience for human sketches before, but as he admired the beauty in front of him he found himself drawing a lot more easily than he’d ever imagined.

An hour and 45 minutes later Jaehwan put down his charcoal and looked at the last of his completed sketches. Jaehwan was proud of himself for being able to concentrate on his work instead of daydreaming about the small pair of lips Wonsik had and what he wanted to do to them. He was jolted out of his thinking when Wonsik suddenly asked, “Can I take a look?”

Jaehwan nodded and Wonsik came to peer over Jaehwan’s shoulder while looking at the sketches in front of him. Jaehwan tensed at being so close to Wonsik and couldn’t help but blush when Wonsik gawked at how talented he thought Jaehwan was.

“Wow! You made me look better than I do in real life!”

Jaehwan quickly shook his head trying to explain he wasn’t that great and how he couldn’t do Wonsik’s looks justice and Wonsik couldn’t help but chuckle at Jaehwan’s reaction. _Cute._

They ended the session by agreeing to meet every Saturday afternoon until Jaehwan completed his assignments and exchanged phone numbers in case they ever needed to reschedule.

A month passed by and Jaehwan could confidently say he hadn’t completely made a fool of himself. Granted, he still facepalms whenever he remembers how beet red his whole face turned the first time Wonsik took his shirt off so he could sketch his upper body. Or the time he tripped and knocked over his easel and sketch pad when wonsik took off his jeans and stood in his boxers so Jaehwan could sketch his legs. But other than those quite embarrassing moments Jaehwan had been able to act pretty natural and wonsik was just as professional. Although they barely spoke during their sessons Jaehwan felt like he had gotten slightly closer to Wonsik and developed some type of camaraderie between them. Even professor Cha was amazed at the work Jaehwan was submitting.

“See Jaehwan! You could do it you just needed to try!”

But although it seemed the last month had gone by without many glitches, Jaehwan was now dreading the next time he would have to meet wonsik. His last assignment was for him to draw Wonsik…completely nude. Jaehwan had tried to act normal during all their sessions and hoped that his staring didn’t alert Wonsik to his true feelings. Only Jaehwan’s closest friends knew he was gay and Jaehwan didn’t want to suddenly reveal his sexual preferences by messing up his pants in front of Wonsik simply by seeing him naked.

Their last session came quicker than Jaehwan would have liked and he felt totally unprepared as he sat nervously in his stool waiting for Wonsik to show up. Wonsik walked in right on time and gave Jaehwan a smile and wave as he entered. Jaehwan’s heart was hammering in his chest and he suddenly blurted out “you know you have to be nude today right?” Jaehwan wanted to die at how his voiced squeaked. Wonsik gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and mumbled a “yeah, I was told.” Wonsik was avoiding making eye contact and Jaehwan just hoped he wasn’t making Wonsik uncomfortable. Wonsik turned around to face the wall and began to take off his clothes. Jaehwan wasn’t sure if he should stare or look away (he decided to stare). When wonsik was left in just his boxers Jaehwan noticed how Wonsik’s hands hesitated before he slipped his fingers into the elastic of his underwear and shed the rest of his clothing. Wonsik then turned to face jaehwan with his hands modestly covering his privates and Jaehwan couldn’t help but gawk. He always knew Wonsik was gorgeous…but to see him completely nude was breathtaking. After what felt like forever, Wonsik cleared his throat and asked “h-how would you like me to pose?”

Jaehwan noticed the tinge of red on Wonsik’s cheeks and fumbled with his words. After a couple minutes of sputtering jibberish, Jaehwan was finally able to direct Wonsik into the position he wanted. Jaehwan slowly began to sketch starting with Wonsik’s head and then planning to work his way down but he couldn’t help but glance at Wonsik’s dick every few minutes. After 20 minutes had passed, and Jaehwan had only completed half of Wonsik’s face due to constantly getting distracted, he decided to stop drooling over Wonsik and actually concentrate.

Jaehwan’s gaze never left his sketch pad for the next 20 minutes and he began to draw vigorously. When Jaehwan had finally completed sketching Wonsik from the waist up he decided to finally take another glance at Wonsik and what Jaehwan saw made him sputter and drop his tools. The sound made Wonsik look towards Jaehwan and as he noticed how flustered Jaehwan was, Wonsik looked down at himself and loudly shrieked while trying to cover himself up.

“Oh fuck! Shit, shit, shit! I’m so sorry!”

Wonsik was leaning forward while spastically trying to cover his fully erect penis with his hands. Jaehwan was in utter shock and just stared at Wonsik with his mouth agape. Wonsik’s face was completely red and Jaehwan could hear him muttering “oh my god, oh my god! I didn’t notice. I was trying so hard to control myself! I thought I was doing ok. Oh my god, I’m so sorry! This doesn’t normally happen! You’re just so cute…and being here like this with you…I j-just reacted. I’m not a pervert or anything!”

_Wait…what?! Did Wonsik just call him cute? And was Wonsik hard because of him?_

Jaehwan wasn’t sure what exactly was happening but he decided to make the most of the situation.

Wonsik was now crouched down into a ball from shame and Jaehwan slowly walked up to him, kneeled down to his level, and took a deep breath. “Do you want to fuck me?” Wonsik slowly lifted his head and looked straight into Jaehwans eyes and nodded.

Jaehwan’s lips were on Wonsik’s in an instant. Wonsik froze at the contact but then reciprocated just as fast and cupped jaehwan’s face with his hand to deepen the kiss. Jaehwan rested his hands on wonsik’s shoulders and as Wonsik slipped his tongue between Jaehwan’s lips, Jaehwan couldn’t help but moan as he ran his hands slowly down wonsik’s chest and then lower to trail his fingers between the crevices of Wonsik’s chiseled abs. Jaehwan hesistantly lowered his hand further and wrapped it around Wonsik’s extremely hardened cock and began to stroke it slowly. Wonsik broke their kiss and inhaled sharply before leaning his forehead against Jaehwan’s. As jaehwan continued to stroke him, Wonsik then cupped Jaehwan’s hardened member through his pants and began to rub it with the palm of his hand. Jaehwan bucked his hips trying to get more friction and Jaehwan felt wonsik undo the button of his jeans and slide his zipper down. Wonsik then stopped Jaehwan’s hand that was still jerking him off and gently pushed Jaehwan down until he was laying on the floor. Jaehwan instinctively spread his legs as Wonsik settled in between them. Jaehwan suddenly felt shy as Wonsik stared down at him and slowly leaned in for another kiss, much slower and softer this time. Jaehwan felt like his heart would jump out of his chest, and as Wonsik continued to kiss him, Jaehwan felt like he was drowning.

Wonsik slipped his fingers under the hem of Jaehwan’s shirt and began to gingerly explore jaehwan’s torso. Wonsik’s hands roamed jaehwan’s chest and his thumbs gently rubbed circles over Jaehwan’s hardened nipples. “A-ah!” Jaehwan gasped as he arched his back up. Jaehwan could feel Wonsik smirk against his lips and felt Wonsik begin to roll his nipples in between his fingers. Jaehwan was so turned on he could feel himself leaking precum and bucked up into Wonsik trying to get himself more contact. Wonsik then stopped his ministrations and began pulling Jaehwan’s shirt up and broke their kiss so that he could pull the shirt over Jaehwan’s head. Wonsik tossed the shirt off to the side and used his hand to brush Jaehwan’s sweaty hair off his forehead. “You’re so beautiful Jaehwan”, Wonsik whispered as he dove in for another kiss.

 Wonsik then began to trail kisses down Jaehwan’s neck and sucked lightly beneath Jaehwan’s ear, leaving a deep red mark. Wonsik continued to kiss down Jaehwan’s sternum and lightly sucked on Jaehwan’s left nipple while tweaking the other with his hand. He continued to suck and lick the perky nub for a few minutes and then switched and began to suck the other nipple while slowly lowering Jaehwan’s pants down. Jaehwan could feel wonsik begin to kiss down his abdomen, and shuddered as he felt Wonsik’s mouth getting lower and lower. Wonsik then slipped his fingers into the waistband of Jaehwan’s briefs and slowly pulled down Jaehwan’s pants along with his underwear and tossed them to the side. Wonsik was kneeling in between Jaehwan’s legs as Jaehwan was now laying there completely naked with his painfully hard cock curved against his stomach. Jaehwan could feel Wonsik’s eyes raking over his entire body and Jaehwan shyly tried to hide himself but wonsik gently grabbed his knees and spread his legs further apart. Jaehwan could feel himself blush and turned his head to the side in embarrassment.

He felt Wonsik’s hands softly stroking the inside of his thighs and then Jaehwan felt a hand wrap around his cock and Wonsik used his thumb to rub underneath the head and slide over the slit. Jaehwan felt like he was on fire as Wonsik continued to stroke his member and then he suddenly felt Wonsik engulf his cock with his mouth. “A-Ah oh God!” Jaehwan muttered as he tried to thrust up into Wonsik’s mouth. Wonsik firmly pinned Jaehwan’s hips to the ground and continued to bob his head up and down. Wonsik would take Jaehwan until the hilt and then pull back and suck on the head while delving his tongue into the slit. Wonsik began to fondle Jaehwan’s balls as he continued to take Jaehwan further and further down his throat. Jaehwan could feel the tight coil building up in his abdomen and panted, “I-I’m going to come!” Wonsik just continued to suck harder and soon Jaehwan was releasing down into Wonsik’s throat. Wonsik placed his hands on the side of Jaehwan’s head and licked his lips before kissing Jaehwan again. Jaehwan moaned as he tasted himself on Wonsik’s tongue and then he felt fingers touch tentatively near his entrance. Wonsik quietly asked a simple, “Can I?”, and Jaehwan nodded while rolling over onto his hands and knees.

Jaehwan felt wonsik grab his hips and soothingly rub circles into his skin as he pressed his chest onto Jaehwan’s back and kissed his neck. He then began trailing kisses down Jaehwan’s back and then Jaehwan felt Wonsik’s tongue lick up his entrance. No one had ever done this to Jaehwan before and he couldn’t tell if he felt uncomfortable or turned on. As wonsik continued to work him open with his mouth and slid his tongue inside, Jaehwan decided he was most definitely turned on as he felt himself getting hard again. Wonsik began to thrust his tongue inside Jaehwan’s entrance until all of a sudden Wonsik’s tongue stopped and as Jaehwan glanced back he saw Wonsik sucking on his own fingers. Jaehwan locked eyes with Wonsik and gulped as he watched Wonsik slowly insert one finger into his entrance. Wonsik could tell Jaehwan was uncomfortable so he waited a few minutes before slowly thrusting his finger in and out. As Jaehwan began to relax around him, Wonsik inserted a second finger and slowly began to scissor Jaehwan open. Once Wonsik had three fingers inside, Jaehwan found himself thrusting back onto Wonsik’s fingers trying to get him deeper. Wonsik suddenly curled his fingers and Jaehwan cried out while arching his back as Wonsik continued to rub his prostate. “W-Wonsik…please. I want you in me”, Jaehwan panted. Wonsik slowly removed his fingers and rolled Jaehwan over so he was lying back down on his back.

Wonsik spit into his hand and covered his member as much as he could. He aligned his cock with Jaehwan’s entrance and leaned down to give Jaehwan another kiss. As Wonsik broke the kiss he looked into Jaehwan’s eyes asking for confirmation and jaehwan simply nodded. Wonsik took that as his cue to slowly start pushing his cock into Jaehwan. Jaehwan was so, so tight and as Wonsik buried himself to the hilt he felt like he might come just then. Wonsik forced himself to stay still as Jaehwan adjusted and then Jaehwan muttered, “you can move.” Wonsik hovered his body over Jaehwan and slowly began to thrust. After a few minutes Wonsik angled himself just so and caused Jaehwan to clench around him and grab hold onto Wonsik’s biceps. “R-right there! Ah! Harder!”, Jaehwan screamed and Wonsik began to pick up the pace making sure to hit that special spot over and over. Wonsik was breathing heavily and could feel himself getting closer to orgasm. Wonsik then began to stroke Jaehwan’s leaking cock and the stimulation was too much for Jaehwan to handle and Jaehwan could feel himself coming. Jaehwan wrapped his arms around Wonsik's neck and whispered, “Come inside me”, as he squirted his own release onto his stomach while clenching tightly around Wonsik, causing him to follow soon after.

Wonsik continued to slowly thrust into Jaehwan rocking them both through their orgasms and then slumped down over Jaehwan’s chest. They both just laid there catching their breaths for the next few minutes and then Wonsik rose to pull out and Jaehwan let out a small whine as he felt Wonsik’s cum leak out and down his thighs. Wonsik blushed slightly as he watched his own cum exit Jaehwan and then he stood up to grab some tissues from the other side of the studio. Wonsik walked over to Jaehwan and gently helped clean the cum on his stomach and legs. Jaehwan couldn’t help but smile as what happened finally sunk in. He felt giddy that his year-long crush actually slept with him but he was also nervous as to what was going to happen next. Jaehwan knew he was attracted to Wonsik, but now he realized that he liked Wonsik a lot more than he originally thought. The guys he had been with before always said they were interested in him but were really just experimenting to see if they could sleep with men or were just looking for a quick fuck. Jaehwan prayed that that wasn’t going to happen again with Wonsik.

It seemed obvious to both of them that no more sketching was going to happen today so they both began putting their clothes back on. Once they were both fully dressed Jaehwan nervously stood there biting his lip and playing with his hands trying to figure out what to say or if he should try to brush this off as getting caught in the moment. Wonsik noticed Jaehwan’s behavior and grabbed both of Jaehwan’s hands with his. Wonsik tugged on Jaehwan’s hands forcing Jaehwan to look up at him and then Wonsik leaned in to give Jaehwan another soft, sensual kiss. Wonsik then wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s waist and pulled him close before quietly asking “Will you go on a date with me? I know we kind of did things out of order, and you don’t know much about me…but I really like you.” Wonsik was blushing deeply and hurriedly stuttered, “Like, I like-like you. Like, I want to be with you. Not just for sex! B-but like-- ” Jaehwan watched in amusement as Wonsik struggled to find the right words. After letting Wonsik panic for a minute Jaehwan gave Wonsik a quick peck on the lips and simply gave a sheepish grin and enthusiastic nod in response. Wonsik beamed the brightest smile Jaehwan had ever seen and they both laughed and decided to go grab dinner together. Although Jaehwan didn’t finish his assignment, as they exited the studio, they both could tell that even when Jaehwan did finish they’d still be spending all their Saturdays together from now on.

 

 


End file.
